Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the fifteenth episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. In the episode, Daccino finds his old home in the forest and attempts to find a key for a secret room. The episode first aired on May 31, 2016. Plot Daccino is walking through The Forest with Chrome in order to find a teleportation device that they left behind. Daccino sees a glimpse of his old home and gasps, deciding to go over to it. Chrome goes after Daccino, who stands in front of the home. Daccino explains to Chrome that the house was formerly his own before "something" happened. Chrome enters the house with Daccino to discover various swords hanging on the walls. Everything is aged considerably. Daccino picks up a sword and swings it around, accidentally hitting Chrome on the arm. Chrome wraps a bandage around it as Daccino apologizes. Chrome forgives Daccino and the two continue walking throughout the home. Daccino steps around a hole in the floor as the foundation of the house creaks. Daccino moves some books aside on a bookshelf in search of something. Chrome asks what Daccino is searching for. Daccino says that there used to be a secret room in the house that would be activated once three keys are found and placed into a book in the bookshelf. Chrome agrees to help Daccino find it. Daccino continues to search throughout the house for the keys, explaining that there may or may not be hidden traps in the floorboards. Chrome responds with "...what?" as they continue to search. Immediately, Chrome's leg is caught in a rope which proceeds to dump a bucket of gasoline onto him. Chrome scoffs and says that it's not going to be lit, until a match falls from the bucket and sets Chrome ablaze. Chrome falls to the floor and rolls. Daccino grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. The two continue looking for the keys. Chrome accidentally trips and falls into a trap, struggling to escape. Daccino goes to help Chrome once again, but notices something jingling inside of the trap. Daccino picks up the key as onscreen text says "KEY GET!" Chrome is left behind as Daccino places the key in a book in the bookshelf. Chrome yells for help as Daccino gets him out. Daccino states that he may know where the second key is, and sits in a swiveling chair. The chair activates a trap and a bowling ball falls from the ceiling. Daccino then climbs up into the ceiling. Chrome follows. They end up in a hidden room in the second floor, where the second key is. Chrome goes to pick it up, but another bowling ball falls on his hand, triggering an alarm. The room begins to fall apart as the second key is encased in a metal box. Daccino says "look what you did!" as two wooden arms grab the duo. Daccino and Chrome swing at the arm with their swords, but the arm retaliates and throws the swords away; Daccino's sword going into a bucket and Chrome's sword going into the burning fireplace. This does not effect Chrome's sword, however. Chrome tries to think of something, and sees another sword on the wall next to him. Chrome picks up the sword and inadvertently fires a tornado at the arm, breaking it. Chrome then lets Daccino free as he grabs a sword called the Jasper Cutter, swipes at the metal box, grabs the second key, puts it in the book and picks up his sword. Chrome high fives Daccino as more arms sprout from the walls and guard the third key, which is hanging from a chandelier. Chrome is afraid to pick up his sword from the fire, so he instead grabs the Electric Katana and fires a thunderbolt at one of the arms, breaking it. A fight scene engages between the duo and the arms. Grabbing different swords to combat them with, the two eventually best all of the arms but one—a bigger lne that wields a sword itself. Chrome readies his sword and whispers to Daccino to grab the third key. Chrome distracts the arm as Daccino gets the third key and puts it in the book. The arm charges for Daccino, but Chrome grabs the sword the arm is wielding and manages to pin the arm to the floor with the sword. Chrome picks up his sword with another sword and looks at the now open room behind the bookshelf. After delivering one final blow to the arm, Chrome says "phew" and walks into the room. Daccino explains that the room, a swordfighting dojo, was where he and his father used to train together. A flashback appears, showing Daccino and his father Nemre as sillhouettes, training. The flashback ends as Chrome asks what happened to Nemre. Daccino frowns and says that one day, he disappeared without a trace. Daccino says he doesn't know how, but it "just happened". Chrome sighs, not really knowing what to say. Chrome then says "We'll find out what happened to your dad someday." Daccino looks at Chrome and smiles. Trivia *Galaxia can be seen in a photograph on the wall. *Multiple swords are seen throughout the episode, those including: **The Flame Blade **The Ocean Tide **The Jasper Cutter **The Tornado Tearer **The Diamond Slasher **The Electric Katana **The Trumptastic Sword of a Small Million Dollar Loan These swords were named by the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Twitter account after the episode first aired in the USA. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes